


Pepper

by Hormonal_Trashbag



Series: Home is Where the Heart is [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humor, Oral Sex, Smut, family awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia's birthday was meant to be celebrated a safe distance from the apartment, but she and Han decided to drop in at the most inopportune time imaginable, much to Ben's displeasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write, and I'm so glad I was finally able to. In case there was any confusion before, these one-shots aren't necessarily written in order. Pumpkin Spice Latte is a prequel of sorts, however. I haven't written anything about the period of time before that...yet. All in good time. For now, feast your eyes on this.

Rey released a long, satisfied sigh, allowing her limbs to sink fully into the mess of sheets and pillows that was their bed. She had just taken a shower in preparation to go out to dinner with Ben’s parents, but rather than actually allow her to dress and primp, her infuriating boyfriend had his head tucked between her legs, turning her into an utter mess.

“Ben,” she murmured, “we’re going to be late. It’s your mother’s birthday.”

He opened his mouth impossibly wide, barring his teeth to slowly scrape them along the smooth length of her inner thigh. His tongue soothed the gentle abrasions, his breath steamy against her skin.

“If you’re still thinking about my parents, then that means I’m not working hard enough,” he replied. Though she could not see the devious smirk on his face, his lips returning to the hot slickness of her sex, Rey could certainly hear it in his tone.

She gasped at the pleasant addition of pressure against her throbbing clit, automatically shifting the angle of her hips to grind against his face.

“Besides,” he continued, lifting his head just enough for her to meet his gaze, and see the glistening of her arousal on his lips. “When we get back home, I’m going to pound your tasty, little _cunt--”_ he thrust two, thick fingers into her, “--until you’re sloppy with my come.”

“Fuck, Ben,” she whimpered, head falling back into the pillows, ignoring how her damp hair would leave water stains.

His fingers alternated between scissoring inside her and curling upward to stroke and prod at the ridged flesh of her g-spot in brutal motions, all while his tongue still lapped, spreading moisture and heat.

He knew her body well, knew just what it was capable of and what it responded best to, and his determination to tear her apart left Rey gasping, eyes blurred and staring at the headboard, fire in her belly as he kept building her up. It was only after he took her high that he wanted to see her crash, shaking with pleasure and voice hoarse.

To remind her of this, he whispered against her weeping slit, fingers still deep. “I’m not going to stop until you squirt all over my face.”

_“Oh--”_

There was a knock on their bedroom door.

Usually, they kept it open, but Helmet Hair had been retching on the bed all week, and therefore temporarily lost his bedroom-rights. Rey wasn’t sure she had ever been so thankful for the feline menace and the need to keep him out, because whoever had intruded their apartment would have gotten an eyeful otherwise.

Rey slapped a hand over her mouth mid-moan, the long sound catching in her throat and fizzling out.

“Who the fuck?” Ben was less than pleased at being interrupted. “I swear, if you gave Finn his key back--”

“I didn’t!” she hissed right back at him. _“I’m_ the one that took away his random visiting privileges!”

She gathered sheets to herself as he stormed towards their bedroom door, covering herself as he strode forward, buck-naked and hard, his lips and chin shiny from his dedicated ministrations. When he got pissed like this, he often forgot important details, like he had his cock out and the only other people who had a key to their apartment was his parents.

Rey floundered as this realization struck her. “Ben! Wait--”

Too late. The door was wide open.

Han stood outside it, with the same leather jacket and stern expression as always.

“Your stupid cat puked on the couch.”

 

* * *

 

It was with a red face and a bathrobe wrapped tightly about her torso that Rey managed to venture into the greater space of the apartment. Ben, absolutely mortified, was understandably sitting at the edge of their bed in shocked silence. She supposed they should have been thankful it had been Han, rather than his mother that had stood on the other side of that door.

Leia was in the kitchen, over the stove with a glass of red wine in her free hand. She turned towards Rey with an easy, knowing smile.

“Rey, sweetheart,” Leia greeted, setting down her wineglass and wiping her hands on a towel as she turned about the small island with arms open for a hug.

“Hi, Leia,” she smiled, accepting the embrace. “Happy birthday. What happened to the restaurant reservation?”

Leia returned to the stovetop, where she had a pan of mushrooms and onions caramelizing. Rey watched as she cracked pepper over the pan, then give the ingredients a few sharp stirs. Though she had known Ben’s parent’s for a few years now, but it was a rarity to taste Leia’s cooking, and she was hardly going to complain, as Ben surely would once he emerged.

“Going to a restaurant isn’t special. I never have the chance to eat a home cooked meal with my son and husband, not since Ben moved into the city. Besides, now that he’s found you, the family’s a little bigger.”

Whereas Rey had been leaning against the island counter, she stood up straight, blinking in surprise.

Leia, concerned by her sudden silence, turned to look at Rey. “Oh, I’m sorry. I guess it might be a bit strange to be considered part of the family before…” she went quiet. There was no doubt in Rey’s mind that her next word would have been _marriage._

“No,” Rey assured her. “It’s fine. I’m glad that you think of me as part of the family.”

The door to the bedroom creaked open. Sticking his head out, Ben frowned as she returned his gaze.

“Rey,” he whispered loudly, “you were supposed to scope out the situation and report back. Aren’t you going to change?”

She considered her bathrobe. He was right, of course. What she was wearing was hardly appropriate for a dinner party. _“Fine.”_

“Kid, you know we can hear you, right?” Han called over the television, then gruffly adding to himself, “We could hear a lot.”

He must have cleaned up after Helmet Head, if he was sitting at the couch, very likely under Leia’s supervision. Rey rolled her eyes, more for Ben’s sake than her own. Complain though he may, there was no denying the family resemblance. If anything though, she found it endearing.

“Han, leave him alone. Do you want grandchildren, or not?”

Rey was certain that the only reason Ben didn’t burst into the room and protest against her comment was the fact that he was still naked behind the half-closed door.

_“Mom!”_

Rey sighed, shaking her head. She was unfazed by Leia’s desire to see them married with children; it was nothing new.

“Come on, you,” she told him as she approached the bedroom. “Get dressed, already.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it. Feedback is appreciated, as always. :)


End file.
